El dragón y el cisne oneshot
by melly snape black
Summary: El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo es ya el mayor milagro"


El dragón y el cisne

una pequeña niña de cinco años se encontraba jugando en medio de un hermoso y místico bosque, detrás de ella una señora la vigilaba atentamente y sonreía al ver como la niña daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos y reía al sentir el viento en su hermoso rostro.

-Vamos abuela, ya falta poco.-le dijo entre risas la pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella bailando dulcemente y la tomaba de la mano.

-claro que si Cissy, ten calma pronto llegaremos.-la tranquilizo la señora sonriéndole dulcemente. Ambas se internaron en lo más profundo de aquel hermoso lugar y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el corazón del bosque, las luciérnagas danzaban de un lado a otro iluminando un poco el entorno, la pequeña se soltó de la mano de su abuela y agarro el arreglo de rosas blancas le ofrecía. Se acerco lentamente hasta una escultura en piedra con forma de un gran dragón que parecía proteger a un delicado y hermoso cisne, deposito las flores a los pies del ser tan perfecto y se quedo admirándolo por un momento.

-¿abuela?

-¿si, cariño?

-¿me contarías nuevamente su historia?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol y se abrazaba las rodillas.

-Claro que si mi pequeña.-le dijo aquella señora mientras se sentaba a lado de Cissy y la abrazaba dulcemente- Todo comenzó una fría mañana de diciembre, dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando precisamente por este bosque, cada uno por su parte pensando en sus propios problemas sin saber que pronto todo cambiaria…

_una joven de cabello ondulado caminaba descalza a las orillas de un lago sumamente hermoso, parecía que el tiempo había perdido sentido para ella puesto que parecía no tener intenciones de irse jamás, su mirada se fijaba en el horizonte que poco a poco se iba iluminando con los primeros rayos del sol. de vez en cuando un suspiro rompía aquel mágico silencio y segundos después la joven sonreía, estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba._

_Por otro lado también dentro de aquel bosque se encontraba un caballero de pelo rubio y ojos grises que caminaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña caja negra, se sentía sumamente ansioso acerca de la nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar en su vida, una nueva aventura junto a la mujer que amaba. Hace mas de dos años que habían terminado sus estudios y aunque aun eran jóvenes ambos estaban decididos a dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Camino hasta donde su corazón le decía que se encontraba la dueña de cada uno de sus latidos y sonrió de manera picara al verla sentada frente al lago mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior._

_-Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo-dijo de pronto él rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando a la joven castaña._

_-Para nada, solamente he llegado más temprano para contemplar el amanecer-le confesó mientras se dirigía a él lentamente y al llegar lo besaba con ternura y emoción._

_-En este lugar cada amanecer es único y tiene cierta magia que hace que resulte hermoso… _

_-Sí, es lo más perfecto que puede haber en todo este lugar._

_-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, en este preciso momento estoy viendo algo que hace que toda la belleza del mundo quede en el olvido-le susurro suavemente al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura._

_-mmm…-lentamente él la fue girando hasta que ambos quedaron mirándose, se podía ver que entre ellos había algo no muy común…entre ellos había amor verdadero._

_pasaron todo el día junto aquel lago, diciéndose cuanto se amaban y una vez que el ocaso llego ambos se preparaban para partir , regresando a un mundo donde su amor era imposible y mal visto por los demás, ambos sabían que solamente en ese bosque podían ser ellos mismos, que en ese lugar ambos podían ser uno. Lamentablemente ese día alguien los había seguido hasta aquel sitio y los miraba con odio e ira, se podía ver en la mirada de aquel hombre que estaba furioso de ver a la feliz pareja confesándose amor. Justo cuando ambos jóvenes iban a cruzar la cueva que los regresaría a su mundo oyeron la malvada risa del que seria su verdugo._

_-¡Pero qué conmovedor, Draco!-dijo aquel hombre mirándolo con una mirada cruel y despiadada-¡estas enamorado de una asquerosa impura!_

_Rápidamente al comprender de quien se trataba Draco cubrió a su amada con su cuerpo intentando protegerla de aquel ser malvado-¿Qué haces aquí padre?-le contesto con una voz sin ningún sentimiento, detrás de él pudo sentir como la joven se tensaba y empezaba a temblar cuando Lucius Malfoy se acerco mas a ellos._

_-¡Los he seguido, claro esta!. Blaise me llamo diciéndome que desde hace meses te encontrabas en secreto con alguien, primero pensé que sería con la estúpida de Pansy, pero luego de verla junto a Blaise…me dio curiosidad ver quien era la nueva chica con la que te acostabas._

_-¡Basta padre!_

_-Nunca pensé que tu amante fuera Granger, he de admitir que es hermosa pero eso no deja a un lado que sea una sangre sucia._

_-¡Lárgate de aquí ahora!_

_-¡claro! ya sé que podemos hacer. ¿Sabes Granger? . Eres muy hermosa y delicada-sin que nadie se percatara Lucius fue sacando lentamente su varita, para cuando Draco se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde-¡petrificus totalus!-exclamo y de su varita salió un rayo rojo que impacto directamente contra el pecho de Draco, él salió volando un par de metros y cayó petrificado mientras veía como su padre apuntaba con la varita a su amada- ¿en que estábamos? ¡Oh, claro. En que eres tan delicada como….un cisne ¡Cygne révélant!-grito fuertemente y nuevamente de su varita salió una luz que envolvió a Hermione, se oyó un fuerte grito y después de eso el silencio lleno todo el lugar. Draco miraba el lugar donde antes había estado parada su amada, pero no podía distinguirla. Una creciente angustia se fue apoderando de él, pensando en que posiblemente estuviera muerta. Pero cuando toda la luz se esfumo pudo ver que en ese lugar había un hermoso cisne blanco que miraba asustada a Lucius, de pronto aquel cisne volteo a ver a draco y él se dio cuenta de que era Hermione._

_-¡Así está mejor! –Exclamo divertido Lucius – Dudo que entre las aves haya estatus de sangre, siendo un cisne podrás ser más libre que como una escoria. En cuanto a ti Draco… me has decepcionado, nunca creí que mi hijo se atreviera a deshonrar a su familia de esa manera, no mereces llevar mi apellido…¡le diré a tu madre que te encontraron muerto, que fuiste sumamente cobarde y decidiste terminar con tu patética vida! – Draco sabía que su padre lo mataría pero no podía separar su mirada de la del cisne, él podía ver el temor en sus ojos, pero no era temor por lo que le podía pasar a ella sino por lo que le pasaría a él - ¡Draco révélant! –y tal como sucedió con la joven una luz lo cubrió cegándolo por varios minutos, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio como su padre desaparecía y como el cisne volaba hasta él. Lentamente intento pararse pero algo se lo dificultaba, se arrastro hasta un pequeño estanque que había a un costado de él y vio su reflejo. Lo que antes era piel ahora eran escamas, sus ojos seguían siendo grises pero ahora eran los ojos de un dragón. miro el reflejo del cisne a su lado y con una sola mirada vio que ella seguía mirándolo con amor infinito y aunque ahora eran un cisne y un dragón ambos sabían que su historia aun no terminaba._

_Pasaron toda la noche mirándose, acostumbrándose a sus nuevos cuerpos y asimilando que nunca más podrían volver a su mundo, que estaban varados en aquel hermoso bosque para siempre. Pero aun que todo se viera oscuro para ellos aun quedaba una esperanza y era la esperanza de su amor lo que los mantenía con vida. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron sus rostros nuevamente la luz los rodeo y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta regresaron a la normalidad. La primera en despertar fue hermione y sin percatarse aun de lo ocurrido se levanto y camino hasta la orilla del estanque para verse nuevamente como cisne pero al llegar y ver su rostro un grito de júbilo y alegría broto de sus labios._

_-¡Draco despierta!-al oír que Hermione lo llamaba rápidamente abrió los ojos y la miro incrédulo – ¡Hemos vuelto!_

_-¡es imposible! – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella para besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. - ¡te amo!_

_-¡y yo a ti!_

_- Veo que han despertado- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, así que ambos se giraron y vieron a una ninfa – mi nombre es Adelí, soy la guardiana de este bosque y los he estado observando, nunca antes habían entrado humanos a este lugar. Me sorprendió verlos aquí pero después de varias visitas suyas me percate que podían entrar debido a que entre ustedes hay amor verdadero… lamento ser portadora de tan malas noticias pero tengo que decírselos._

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto temerosa Hermione_

_-el hechizo que les ha lanzado ese hombre… no he podido contrarrestarlo del todo…_

_-¿usted nos convirtió nuevamente en humanos?_

_- así es mi pequeña, pero lamentablemente solo serán humanos hasta que el sol se ponga._

_-¿pero?_

_- cuando caiga la noche volverán a ser un cisne y un dragón y no podrán salir nunca de este lugar, afuera es demasiado peligroso para ustedes. Así que les ofrezco un lugar donde vivir en este lugar._

_- Gracias – ambos siguieron a la joven ninfa y llegaron a una cabaña rodeada de flores y arboles en la cima de una pequeña montaña._

_-aquí es, los dejare para que descansen-y sin más desapareció._

_Ese día ambos jóvenes se amaron con locura pero al mismo tiempo con infinito cariño y deseo, pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrados en su mágico hogar y cuando la noche cayó nuevamente el hechizo volvió. Todas las noches se podían ver a un dragón y a un cisne caminando por los alrededores, en ocasiones se les veía acurrucados uno al lado del otro o al joven dragón volando por los alrededores mientras el bello cisne nadaba por los lagos y riachuelos del bosque y durante el día se veía a un joven cuidando de su amada la cual lucía un hermoso vientre donde crecía el fruto de su amor. _

_Pasaron los meses y una tarde de otoño nació una pequeña niña de pelo rubio, tez pálida y ojos grises como sus padres. Su llanto inundo el bosque y las ninfas, hadas, duendes y gnomos sonrieron ante la llegada del nuevo ser. Pero ambos padres sabían que no podían criar a esa pequeña así que decidieron llamar a su abuela, la cual al enterarse acepto gustosa de saber que tenía una nieta. Para hermione y Draco fue muy doloroso separarse de su pequeña pero para ellos era muy importante su bienestar y querían que creciera como cualquier niña. Lucius fue mandado a azcaban y en honor a los dos jóvenes enamorados Adelí creó una escultura con forma de un dragón protegiendo a un cisne esperando que así todos creyeran en el amor puro e incondicional. _

la pequeña niña sonreía alegremente y veía soñadoramente aquella escultura, su abuela también sonreía al recordar esa historia- ¿abuela?-pregunto tímidamente Cissy.

-¿sí?

-¿algún día yo encontrare el amor verdadero?

-Jajaja- la Narcissa rio de la pregunta de su pequeña, pero al ver la preocupación en sus ojos paro de reír – claro que si mi pequeña, un ser tan puro y hermoso como tu siempre encuentra el amor verdadero…solo tienes que esperar varios años…

-¡Muchos años Cissy!-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos – no pienso dejar que ningún chico se le acerque a mi bebita.

-¡papi!-grito la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de Draco – ¡viniste!

Draco la recibió gustos y la cargo mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Claro pequeña, nunca podría faltar a una cita tan importante-le susurro dulcemente al oído – Hola madre.

-Hola Draco. ¿y hermione? – Draco bajo a su pequeña y esta inmediatamente salió corriendo hacía el lago siguiendo a una linda mariposa.

- en seguida viene…¿ él esta…?

-murió ayer por la mañana, según los guardias se enveneno.

-Lo siento madre.

-No, no lo sientas Draco. Él causo mucho daño y aunque lo quise me alegro de que haya pasado a mejor vida… así podre recuperarte.

-Si, el hechizo se rompió…nos sorprendimos cuando por la noche seguimos siendo humanos.

- Me alegro. ¿y ya han decidido que nombre ponerle?

-Sí, se llamara Scorpius.-dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar con un pequeño bebe en brazos – espero que a Adelí le guste el nombre de su hermanito.

Draco camino hasta Hermione y la beso apasionadamente – Claro que le gustara… ¿madre quieres cargar a tu nieto?

-¡Me encantaría! – hermione deposito cuidadosamente a su bebe en brazos de Narcissa y fue junto a Cissy.

-Es hora de que se vayan- dijo de pronto la ninfa Adelí- Podrán volver cuando ustedes quieran, este es y será por siempre su hogar.

-Gracias, por todo… y hasta pronto –dijo Draco y sin más la feliz familia salió rumbo a un mundo que años atrás habían dejado.


End file.
